Gift Unwrapping
by Princess Sparkel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like for Katniss and Peeta to have never known each other? Well when they get paired together for a project things between them might become more then they seem. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is an AU. Glimmer is Katniss's older sister. They are in modern times. Rye and Glimmer are seniors. Katniss and Peeta are sophomores. Katniss is a bit OC. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Peeta was an unremarkable student. While being basically in shape, he would never be taken as an athlete. He was too bookish to fit in with the cool crowd, but not nerdy enough to be accepted as a nerd. On the whole, he went mostly unnoticed as he went through his classes.

Katniss was also an unremarkable student. Although not unattractive, she eschewed long hair and skinny jeans in favor of more girly choices. She didn't try to fit into any of the cliques, but neither was she ostracized by high school society either. On the whole, she went mostly unnoticed as she went through her classes.

They would probably never have known each other if the teacher of the history class they shared hadn't decided to assign partners in the group project randomly. Everyone's name went into a hat and pairs were drawn out. Peeta and Katniss were paired up.

The two knew of each other, in that way that you sort of know who is in your class, but had never really talked before getting together after class in the library to start work on their project.

They both found each other quite easy to get along with. Peeta liked the fact that Katniss was uncomplicated and straight forward. Katniss liked that Peeta actually seemed to listen to her and cared about her input. Both of them liked that they actually cared about this assignment and were both relatively good students.

The two worked quite late into the afternoon. Peeta noticed first, "It's getting a bit late. I hope you didn't miss your ride."

"I live nearby," Katniss replied. "I was just going to walk home."

"Me too. I think football practice is getting out soon. Why don't we ask my brother for a ride?" Peeta suggested. Only seniors are allowed to have cars at school.

"That'd be nice," Katniss replied as they packed up their stuff.

When they got to the parking lot, several members of the football team were already there. "Hey, Rye," Peeta called out to his brother. "Can we get a ride?"

"Buzz off, twerp," was Rye's reply when he saw Peeta.

Peeta stood stunned. While his brother was never the model of politeness, he'd never gotten this reaction from him before. He saw the cheerleader Rye was helping into his car ask something and heard him reply, "Oh, nobody important."

Peeta took another step towards the car when a 300 pound lineman blocked their path. "When the boss tells you to leave, you leave," he thundered, standing between them and his brother's car. His stance was clear that he was ready to pound Peeta into the ground to enforce his edict. And equally likely that he wouldn't have any idea how to spell edict, if he even knew what it meant.

"OK, OK…" Peeta said as they backed away. He turned to Katniss, "I'm sorry. Maybe I can walk you home instead."

"Sure," Katniss said quietly.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Peeta explained as they walked down the sidewalk. "He's never done that to me before. I know he's a dumb jock, but he's usually not that rude. I guess he just wants to look cool for the dumb blonde he picked up."

"You don't know the half of it," Katniss said, with a bit of fire in her voice. "That dumb blond is my sister, Glimmer."

"You're sister?" Peeta said. "Um… sorry."

"Don't be," Katniss said. "She is just as dumb and self-centered as she looks. She could have said something when she saw me, but didn't."

"Figures," Peeta said. "Sorry if this come out the wrong way, but she didn't really look much like you."

"That's because she's fake," Katniss said proudly. "Her hair is the same light brown as mine, but she dyes it blonde. I suspect that she pads her bra a bit too."

"That's stupid," Peeta said. "Whomever she makes out with is going to uncover that deception pretty quick."

"Well, it hasn't stopped her in the past," Katniss quipped back. "This is my house right here."

"Just a few blocks from my place," Peeta said. "Since we're going to be spending all of this time together working, why not spend some of it having fun instead. Do you want to catch a movie this weekend?"

"Sounds great. Saturday?"

"Saturday it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday arrived. Peeta and Katniss were sitting in the back seat of Rye's car with Glimmer in the front passenger seat. Peeta and Katniss sat with quiet amusement while Rye and Glimmer were quietly irritated in the front.

Peeta had asked his dad if he could drop Katniss and him off at the movies, since the state doesn't allow kids to drive after dark until they are 17. Dad was too busy though and, despite his protests, he told Rye to take him. "It'll be like a double date," Dad said.

Rye didn't want to have anything to do with a double-date. But like it or not, here he was chauffeuring the little siblings around.

Rye pulled up to the curb at the movies. "Here you go," he said.

"I thought you two were going to see a movie too," Peeta replied. That's certainly what Rye told his parents.

"No. We've got more exciting plans. We'll be back to pick you up at 10:30. Now get out."

Alone on the curb the two of them finally felt free to chat to each other. "I can't believe your brother is just ditching us."

"Believe me; he didn't want to have anything to do with us. What was with Glimmer though?" When the girls were picked up, Katniss was dressed casually in a sleeveless blouse and jeans, fitting in with what Rye and Peeta were wearing. Glimmer was wearing a relatively fancy dress, heels, jewelry, and lots of makeup.

"She's being stupid," Katniss said. "She absolutely had to make sure that she looked better than I did when we got picked up."

"But she looks ridiculous! Clearly Rye didn't expect her to be dressed like that. It makes her stand out – and not in a good way."

"Thinking things through has never been one of Glimmer's strong points."

Looking up at the movie board Peeta asked, "Which one do you want to see?"

"How about that one?" Katniss suggested, pointing at the recent sci-fi release.

"Really?" Peeta asked in surprise. "I thought for sure I'd have to sit through that chic-flic over there."

"Those movies are always too cliché and predictable," Katniss explained. "Or they're too raunchy and predictable."

"And sci-fi movies aren't?"

"They're corny and predictable," declared Katniss, "but at least the effects are fun to watch."

"Let's go then!" he said.

They bought tickets and settled in near the back of the theater. Since neither had seen this movie, and both were interested in it, they kept their comments to a minimum. Katniss was the first to realize that the armrests lifted up. She did so and snuggled close to Peeta. He responded by putting his arm around her shoulder as they sat close, whispering comments to each other.

"Why are women in the future always so scantily clad?" Katniss asked halfway through the movie as the villain, inevitably female and inevitably clad in clothing that is neither practical nor protective, made her appearance.

"It's the rage of the future," Peeta joked. "In ten years, even you'll be dressing like that."

" Um, no!" Katniss declared. "I could never wear that – at least not where anyone could see me."

Later, during one of the contrived love scenes involving the hero and a random alien, Katniss commented, "What is it with aliens anyway?"

"Who knows? Maybe because it's different."

"Different is the word. But would you like to kiss someone with green skin?"

"Nope, I'll stick with ordinary colors like you," Peeta said and gave Katniss a quick peck on her cheek.

Katniss was surprised by the sudden kiss, but she liked it. She turned her head invitingly towards Peeta and he responded with another kiss on her lips. It wasn't long, but it felt sweet. She smiled as she snuggled closer.

When the credits started rolling, both of them turned towards the other and shared another kiss. This one was longer, with Peeta's tongue gently sliding between Katniss's lips. His hand stroked her upper arm. Even though the pleasure of the kiss, Katniss was on guard to ward off any unwanted advances of Peeta's hand. When they didn't happen, Katniss was able to relax and enjoy the feelings.

Katniss jumped back when the lights came up. "We'd better get going," she said with a smile. They walked hand-in-hand back to the curb.

Rye's car pulled up right on time. As they got in, Peeta noticed that Glimmer's hair and makeup job were coming a little unglued and the result made her look worse than if she hadn't had anything done. They also found Glimmer's heels tossed in the backseat.

Peeta motioned towards them and mouthed 'stupid' while gesturing towards the front. Both of them chuckled quietly.

"Have fun?" Peeta asked Rye as they drove back to drop off the girls.

"None of your business," he replied gruffly. "And don't even think of saying anything. For all you know, we just went to a different movie."

Peeta turned towards Katniss and made a condescending gesture towards his brother. Again, the pair giggled.

They soon arrived at Katniss's house. Rye and Glimmer made a big deal about kissing each other goodbye. Katniss wasn't about to do that with others watching. Peeta, sensing this, rolled his eyes at their over-acted display and that elicited another giggle from Katniss.

"Back to the project on Monday?" Peeta said to Katniss.

"Unfortunately. See you at school."

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to do a dry run?" Katniss asked Peeta next Thursday when they met after class.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Peeta replied. "The library won't work though."

"Let's go to my house," Katniss offered. "There's plenty of space in the living room."

"Sure."

The two were still going over the outline of their presentation when they arrived at Katniss's house twenty minutes later. Katniss unlocked the front door and the two stepped into the entry way. The front door opened to steps that led up to the living room. Katniss could see through the railing, her head level with the living room floor and her voice cut off mid-sentence with what she could see.

On the floor of the living room, they saw Glimmer naked, lying flat on the floor. Leaning over her was Rye, equally naked and sliding his cock in and out of Glimmer's pussy. Katniss's hand clenched Peeta's tighter as she took in the carnal scene in front of her. She could hear the sounds of moisture as Rye's cock moved in Glimmer's pussy, the slapping sound of his balls against her ass, the gasps of breath Rye made with each stroke and the soft moans from Glimmer as she received it.

Katniss's mind froze in overload as the sights and sounds filled her senses. Although shocked at one level, a primal instinct in her wished that she was in Glimmer's position right now. That desire never bubbled up to her conscious thought, but made her hold possessively to Peeta's hand.

Peeta also took in the sights and sounds and the erotic display in front of him made him as hard as a rock. He was disappointed that he couldn't see more of what was going on, but this also made discovery unlikely. Peeta felt Katniss's hand clutch his tighter and tighter and realized that she was frozen into inaction. "Let's go," he whispered pulling Katniss out of the door.

The two walked down the street in silence towards Peeta's house. After the initial flush of lust passed from his mind, he grew concerned at Katniss's silence. She was walking quickly and the grip on his hand remained as tight as ever. When they got to Peeta's house and went downstairs to the living room, Katniss started talking about the presentation again, but her words were tumbling over each other incoherently.

Peeta interrupted her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"You were silent the whole way over here, and you've still got a death-grip on my hand."

Katniss released his hand as if burned. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm just worried since you're clearly bothered by it."

Katniss didn't know what she was feeling or how she was supposed to react. "It's just…" she started. "You hear about it, but…"

"You don't really think about it actually happening," Peeta continued. "Then you didn't know?"

"I guess there were stories…" Katniss mumbled. "And the head cheerleader and the football QB – it's so cliché. But… Seeing it…"

"It's not like the stories you hear, right?"

Katniss nodded in agreement. "I mean girls talk about doing it. Guys too, I guess." Peeta nodded. "But it's not what you picture… Oh, I'm not making any sense."

Peeta took her hand again. "It does. Maybe it would be less shocking if they had demonstrations like that in health class instead of those dry descriptions."

"Remember Saturday…" Katniss trailed off.

"You think that's what they were doing when we were at the movie?" Peeta completed her thought.

"Yeah, but where would they go?"

"Maybe they drove some place quiet and did it in the back seat."

"Right where we were sitting?" Katniss shuddered.

"I hope they at least wiped the seat off when they were done."

Katniss giggled. "Here's a scary thought. Imagine your parents doing that."

"Ewwww," Peeta replied. "I suppose everyone has to do it, even you someday."

Katniss's eyes got a dreamy glaze on them for a moment as she imaged herself once again in Glimmer's place. "But I'd have to be all naked!"

"What's wrong with that? You look terrific."

"My breasts are too small – not like Glimmer's. And I'm too fat!" Katniss protested.

"Nonsense. Your breasts are just the right size. Bigger isn't always better. And you're not fat either. Fat means you can't see your feet."

"Really?"

"I'll show you. If you're fat, I couldn't do this…" Peeta said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her around the room. "See," he said before plopping down into the couch with Katniss cradled in his arms.

Katniss smiled adoringly back at Peeta and he responded by leaning in for a kiss. A few seconds later, Katniss broke off saying, "We'd better get to work on that presentation though."

"But kissing you is more fun," Peeta said as he leaned back in.

More moments passed before Katniss regretfully separated again. "Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be graded on our kissing."

Peeta sighed in agreement. "I suppose."

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad that's over with," Katniss said as they were walking home from school one week later. The two of them had just gotten their grade back for their project presentation yesterday – an 'A'

"No kidding. I hate giving presentations." Peeta agreed.

"You didn't seem that nervous."

"Maybe because we rehearsed it so many times at home."

"Speaking of that: I saw that awesome video system in your living room every time we practiced. I'd love to try it out."

"Too bad there isn't a video store nearby, but there are plenty of older movies at home to watch."

At Peeta's house, Katniss looked through the stack of movies in the cabinet. "I haven't seen this one in quite a while," she said, pulling out an older sci-fi title.

Peeta got the movie started while Katniss spread out the blanket and got comfortable on the couch. She patted the couch next to her and cuddled up to Peeta under the blanket. Peeta put his arms around her as the movie started and the two sat very close.

They whispered silly observations about how unrealistic that scene was and how wrong that technology prediction was and giggled about how simpler things would be for the movie characters if they just did this instead.

Then it happened. Peeta shifted position slightly to sit up a little straighter. At the same time, Katniss wiggled a little to find a more comfortable angle to lean against him. For a moment, Peeta's hand slid directly onto her breast for just a moment before he quickly moved it off.

Katniss definitely felt the contact. It was like a static shock – too brief to really provide any real sensation. She didn't know if he had done it on purpose. Other than the surprise, it didn't feel unpleasant. She had been used to warding off unwanted advances before, but this didn't feel unwanted to her. She looked towards Peeta and gave him a reassuring smile to indicate that everything was okay.

Peeta moved his hand quickly as soon as he realized what had happened. The contact was too brief for him to really feel anything and he was worried that Katniss would freak out. He saw her give a quick smile and snuggle in closer. Peeta didn't know if that was a 'I know it was an accident' smile or 'It's okay for you to touch me' smile.

After a few quite minutes, he hoped it was the latter. He slowly moved the hand that was around her waist upwards, watching for signs of disapproval. With no such disapproving signs, his hand moved to fully cup her breast. He could feel its soft pliancy, although the texture was hidden beneath the layers of clothing.

Katniss felt Peeta's hand move up her abdomen and a suspenseful excitement built in her. As his hand cupped her breast, it felt natural and right to her. She could feel the pressure of his hand gently squeeze her breast, but couldn't feel the texture of his hands through her shirt and bra. She liked the sensation, but wanted more of it.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Katniss asked as she stood up.

"Um… sure. Up the stairs, second door on the right." Peeta was worried that her sudden departure was because he pushed things too far. He waited nervously on the couch, but when Katniss came back, she was all smiles. She pulled the blanket back, motioned for Erik to lie lengthwise down the couch and then sat between his legs, leaning fully against his chest.

Taking this as an obvious sign to continue, Peeta's hands encircled Katniss's body again. When his hands closed over the swells of her breasts, he realized what her little trip to the bathroom had been about. The soft feeling of her breast was no longer hampered by her bra and the thin material of her shirt did little to interfere with the feelings. His fingers gently glided over the curves, feeling the soft, springy feel of her skin.

Katniss was glad when Peeta took the hint and moved his hands back over her breasts. With her thick bra out of the way, she could feel the warmth of his hands as they cupped and tickled her breasts. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, savoring in the warm sensations flowing into her. She could feel her nipples grow harder – something not lost on Peeta as his fingers quickly found them as they poked through her shirt.

Peeta looked down at Katniss's face and saw her leaned back in a pleasurable rapture. He bent down slightly and put his lips to hers and Katniss returned the kiss intensely. Peeta wanted to feel more so he slid his hands down to the hem of her Katniss's shirt, sliding it up, allowing his hands to touch her breasts directly.

Katniss was amazed at how much more intense the feeling were when Peeta's hands danced directly on her breasts. Each touch of his fingers was like a little firecracker burning into her skin. She responded with increase fervor in her kiss as she relished in the feelings of warmth that were spreading through her.

Peeta tried to tug the blanket off them, so that he could see the tits he was feeling. Katniss held the blanket tighter, shaking her head 'no' but while continuing the kiss. He remembered her comment about being seen naked and tried to hide his disappointment.

Katniss was really squirming from Peeta's attention, especially when his fingers closed would strum over her now erect nipples. Peeta's cock was rock hard in his pants and he wondered if Katniss could feel it as she was sliding over it. As Katniss's breathing grew more ragged in his mouth, Peeta considered sliding a hand down towards her pussy. He was about to make a move when they heard the front door open.

Both of them reacted immediately to the sound. Peeta quickly pulled down Katniss's shirt while she sat up and moved to sit next to, instead of on top of, Peeta.

They sat quietly on the couch, trying to look innocent and reorient themselves with where the forgotten movie had progressed to when they heard Rye's voice from the entry way. "Now where were we?" he said.

They heard a kissing sound followed by a little giggling. Peeta turned to Katniss and then turned up the volume on the TV much louder so the sound of the movie could be heard from the front. "Wait! Is someone else home?" They recognized Glimmer's voice ask the question from the hallway.

"Damn. I guess Peeta's already back," Rye swore. Peeta chuckled softly to himself.

"I guess you'll have to wait," Glimmer replied. "See you at school tomorrow?" The front door opened and closed again, followed by a single set of heavy footsteps heading upstairs.

Peeta and Katniss's giggling boiled over into laughter. Even though their own little escapade has been interrupted, it gave them great pleasure in knowing that they disrupted their older siblings tryst as well.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay but, I'm back! Christmas was so busy for me so I didn't have time to write... I figured y'all were with family and I didn't want to tear you away from them... Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Almost two months had passed. Fall was turning into winter as Peeta was waiting on the street corner this morning for Katniss. They had gotten used to walking to school together, but today Katniss was quite a bit later than usual. He was just about to head to school on his own when he heard footsteps pounding up the pavement. Katniss waved to him as she came around the corner.

She ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late," she gasped between breaths. "Have you heard the big news?"

"News?" Peeta asked. He couldn't think of anything he heard since yesterday that was especially interesting. "Did the school burn down?"

"No, silly!" Katniss chuckled back. "This is way better." She leaned close and whispered excitedly, "Glimmer's pregnant!"

"What?" Peeta exclaimed. "How?"

"How do you think, dummy! Remember, we saw it happen."

"Yes, I know how the birds and the bees work," Peeta replied jokingly. "But didn't they know enough to use protection?"

Katniss chuckled, "My sister has never been one to think ahead much. Serves her right!"

"Yeah, and Rye's never been much about thinking at all. Do your parents know?"

"Yep. They confronted her this morning. That's what kept me. Mom said that she recognized her 'pregnancy glow' but I know that she found Glimmer's positive pregnancy tests in the trash."

"I guess I'll hear the other side of the story tonight when your parents tell mine."

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Peeta smiled at her. "I know you're way too smart to make that kind of mistake."

Katniss snuggled close to his side. "Plus, you're good enough to not let it happen."

The next week was mostly being spent sequestered in the library studying for final exams. He was helping her decode algebraic expressions while she helped her keep comprehend literature written by authors long dead.

"Katniss," Peeta called to her after class one day. "No studying for today. We need a break."

"What did you have in mind?" Katniss asked, grabbing her backpack from her locker.

"Let's go for a relaxing walk," he suggested. "Just out in the woods away from it all."

"And no talking about classes, studying, or finals?" Katniss replied. "Sounds fantastic!"

The two departed out the back of the school, past the track, and down the path used by the cross-country team during track meets. They walked slowly, hand-in-hand, occasionally chatting about unimportant things, but mostly just taking in the quiet of the forest. Despite being December, the weather here in the south is still mild and pleasant.

"This way," Peeta said at one point, leading Katniss off the path through a thick area of brush. After pushing through a few leafless bushes, they emerged into a clearing – a wide path cut through the woods for power lines.

"Wow…" Katniss sighed as Peeta took a blanket out of his backpack and spread it out. He motioned for her to sit with him. The two lay next to each other, looking up at the leafless trees standing tall and straight around them like toothpicks. From their angle, the power lines were nowhere to be seen and only the majestic views of nature filled their views.

"This is lovely," Katniss said, turning towards Peeta. "I bet this whole field fills up with wildflowers in the spring."

"But you would still be the loveliest thing here," Peeta said sweetly.

Katniss cooed in delight as she leaned in for a kiss. The two pushed their bodies together as their tongues danced. Minutes passed as the two shared their closeness, cuddled together in coziness.

Peeta broke the kiss and reached behind him for his backpack. "I've got something for you," he said, pulling a small, wrapped present out and handing it to Katniss.

"Ooh… what is it?" she said, prying the corners of the paper apart. As the paper fell away, Katniss's mouth formed a surprised 'o' shape as she realized she was holding a box of condoms.

"You're really special to me," Peeat explained, "and I don't want what happened to your sister…" He trailed off as he realized Katniss was giggling softly – not the reaction he was expecting. He was hoping for happy acceptance; he was prepared for outrage or objection. Giggling he was unprepared for. Worried he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Katniss said trying to stifle her giggles, but that just caused her to boil over into outright laughter. "It's just… Well…" she tried to say between laughs. Still laughing, she turned over and rummaged through her backpack. "See…" she said, holding a slightly crumbled wrapped gift with Peeta's name on it.

Peeta tore off the paper and found himself looking at a sheet that looked like a series of ruptured bubble-wrap. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a pack of birth control pills," Katniss said, her giggles getting under control.

"But it's empty," Peeta replied, although even as he said this, he realized what it meant.

"Because I've been using them," Katniss said. "I've been so nervous and stressed about how to give it to you and how you'd react. Now you've lifted that burden."

"So that means I don't need the condoms after all?" Peeta asked as Katniss shook her head in agreement. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to work up the courage to buy them in the drug store? To find a time when nobody was watching and wondering what the clerk would think when I checked out?"

This sent Katniss into another fit of laughter. "Well, you should have asked earlier then!"

"Well, I'm asking now," Peeta said.

"What? Here?" Katniss said, looking around the quiet forest. "Won't we get cold?" Even though winters are mild in the south, the weather was a little brisk.

"I'll keep you warm," Peeta said. "Plus, I've got another blanket in the backpack that we can cuddle under."

"So you were planning on this working!" Katniss said with feigned outrage. "That calls for some punishment!" she declared lunging towards him, her fingers furiously tickling his belly.

Peeta tried to squirm away while his hands found sensitive spots under her armpits. The two rolled around on the blanket, trying to twist away from the tickling while finding new spots to attack. A moment later, Peeta wrapped his hands around her pulling her down on top of him and planted a kiss on her lips. The giggling was replaced with heavy breathing as the two exchanged a passionate kiss. His hands ran up and down her back while he felt her breasts push into his chest.

Katniss broke the kiss first. "You'd better get that blanket out now," she told him.

Peeta reached over his head, feeling around for the backpack. With his hands over his head, Katniss started working on the buttons of his shirt, pulling them open and running her hands over his chest. Peeta's hands found the blanket and furled it out, tossing it loosely over them. He grabbed the hem of Katniss's shirt and lifted it over her head in a single motion. As Katniss pulled her head and arms out of the tangled shirt, Peeta briefly saw her bra-clad chest before she grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it tightly around the pair. Even after all this time, Katniss was still reluctant to let him see her body.

As she leaned down for a kiss, Peeta's hands dove under the blanket and opened the clasp on her bra. The straps became slack and he pushed the material up and over her breasts, feeling them against his bare chest for the first time. Katniss wriggled her arms to extract the bra straps and tossed the unneeded garment aside.

As Peeta's hands explored the contours of her breasts, Katniss's hands were busy feeling the hardness of his body. They moved lower, reaching the waist of his pants. She twisted her body slightly to allow her hands to unfasten the buckle. Peeta felt this and with the fastener released, his hands lowered his pants over his hips and his legs helped kick them off.

Katniss settled back on top of Peeta, pinning his cock between them. He could feel the rough material of her jeans scrape over his cock, but rather than causing pain, it only heightened the passion that was rising within him. His hands cupped her butt, pushing her down onto him. He slid his hands inside her jeans, cupping her bare buttocks directly.

Katniss could feel his cock pushing against her. Even through the jeans, it felt so hot, although she couldn't work up the courage to feel it directly with her hand. Instead, she ran her hands up and down Peeta's body. When she felt his hands reach inside her jeans, a surge of pleasure flushed through her. Being squeezed between his hands and his cock made her ready.

Katniss lifted her body up slightly and unbuttoned her jeans. With a wiggle of her hips and a kick of her legs, she slid the jeans off her feet. Settling herself back on Peeta's body, she could feel the hardness of his cock directly against her belly. It felt so hot and hard and ready. She wanted it more than she wanted anything before.

"I'm ready," she whispered. "Be gentle."

His hands returned to her buttocks. The cool skin under his fingers was in stark contrast to the heat and dampness he could feel against his cock. His hands guided her body to slide her pussy over his cock, gently spreading her legs apart to reveal her opening. Looking into Katniss's eyes, he reached a hand between them to guide his cock to her opening. She sighed as the top of his cock brushed against her before being nestled at the entrance to her pussy.

Katniss's hands grabbed onto Peeta's shoulders and his hands returned to her rear. They stared into each other's eyes as he pushed her down with his hands and flexed up with his body. With a slow rhythm, Peeta would relax and pull back slightly, before resuming his inward push. He could feel himself sliding deeper and more easily with each push. The pressure and heat around his cock felt amazing as it slid deeper into Katniss.

Katniss could feel her insides slowly part as his cock inched its way deeper inside her. She felt herself opening wider and wider with each gentle push as he penetrated deeper and deeper. His cock made her feel so full, filling a void inside her that she didn't know she had. The feelings flowing over her caused her to relax until suddenly she felt him slide all of the way inside. Her belly was pressed up against his.

Implanted all of the way inside Katniss, Peeta lifted her head up to give her lips a kiss. His hands moved to her hips to lift her up slightly to slide slowly back out of her. As his cock glided out, he could feel a gripping sensation, as if Katniss's pussy did not want to let go. When his cock reached the opening, he allowed it to slide smoothly back in, burying it deep into her depths.

With every outward stroke, Katniss felt a pang of loss, but with every inward stroke that loss was washed away with a feeling of desire and fullness. Her body was moving on its own rhythm, sliding up and down on Peeta's cock, trying to force him deeper and deeper inside. Each stroke was like pumping a balloon inside her tighter and tighter. She could feel the tension building in her.

Peeta could also feel the pressure building inside him. Each slippery stroke of his cock tingled with sensation. With Katniss supporting her body on her hands to better move onto his cock, the blanket had come loose and he could catch brief glances of her breasts swaying in the shadows beneath her. With Katniss being so secretive about her body, it was this forbidden sight was the trigger of his eruption.

Katniss felt Peeta squeeze her tightly to him, forcing his cock in as deep as it could possibly go. Fully impaled, she felt his cock twitch as it burst forth his potent seed deep into her pussy. She squirmed in pleasure, grinding her pussy against him, encouraging his cock to pump forth burst after glorious burst into her. The feeling of fullness, combined with grinding her clit against his pelvis burst the balloon which had been building inside her, spreading rapturous pleasure all through her body. Her mouth could not contain it as she let out a loud moan of satisfaction before collapsing onto his body.

The two lovers just lay in each other's arms. Peeta's cock was still inside her, slowly oozing the last remnants of his discharge. Both of them were panting with exhaustion. They once again looked into each other's eyes and exchanged a simple kiss.

Katniss was the first to break the silence. "That felt amazing. It was like being one with you."

"I'm so glad. It was better than I had imagined it to be."

"You'd been imagining it?" Katniss asked.

"Every night," Peeta smiled. "But it was definitely worth the wait."

Katniss noticed that the blanket covering them was slightly askew and tried to fix it. Peeta stopped her, "Don't."

"But…" she started to protest.

"Do you want to know what put me over the edge?" Peeta asked. "When you were moving on top of me, I could see your breasts bouncing beneath you. That sight was just as erotic as feeling your pussy on my cock."

"Really?" Katniss asked as she flushed in embarrassment. "You could see…" Katniss clutched the blanket close again.

"I'll probably see again when you get up," Peeta said.

"No!" Katniss squealed.

"What's to keep me from just tickling you until you roll out from under the blanket?"

"If you do I'll hate you forever." The two stared at each other for a moment then started giggling. Both of them knew that their statements were idle threats.

"Still, it is…" Peeta was about to say 'weird' before he caught himself. "…unusual that I've had sex with you but haven't seen you naked."

Katniss thought it over for a minute. "I'll make you a deal. You ace that literature exam next week and then I'll let you look."

"I have to wait that long?"

"It'll give you something else to study for," Katniss concluded. "And now, you're going to cover your eyes while I get dressed again."

Peeta closed his eyes. He felt something, probably his jeans, dumped over his face. "No peeking!" Katniss said teasingly.

"Okay! Okay!" responded Peeta. "But when I come back with that grade, you'd better be ready."

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta was grinning inside next week as the two walked home from school. He was trying not to look too eager or gloating when he showed his English exam with the '94' grade emblazoned on the front.

Katniss gave him a, "I knew you could do it" reassurance before disappearing claiming that she had a few things to pick up.

Now, she was very quiet on the walk home. Instead of her normally cheerful self, she was walking home, bundled tightly in her long jacket.

Peeta tried to distract her with various random bits of conversation on the way home, but all too quickly, the conversation would die back down into silence.

When they got to Katniss's house, they kicked off their shoes and went upstairs. Katniss led the way to her room, still wearing her winter jacket. They got inside and she closed the door as Peeta sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked seriously. "You've been looking so bothered."

"No," Katniss disagreed. "I'm just so anxious."

"Don't be," Peeta reassured her. "Besides, you'll get to see just as much of me as I will of you."

"It's just that…" Katniss paused, clutching her jacket even tighter. "Well, it's so embarrassing." Before Peeta could respond, she continued, "Here goes," as she opened her jacket and let it fall to the ground.

Katniss was wearing a bikini made of cloth squares, decorated as if wrapping paper tied together with ribbons which wound all around her as if wrapping her up like a present. These ribbons culminated in four large bows – one behind her neck, one between her breasts, and one on each hip – that looked ready to be opened.

Some outfits reveal as they conceal. What Katniss was wearing under her jacket seemed designed to do the opposite. Even though the outfit showed quite a bit of skin, it still seemed quite concealing, while at the same time exuding an invitation to be unwrapped.

As Katniss stood in stunned silence, Katniss's cheeks grew red and she fidgeted nervously on her feet. "Wow, you look fantastic," Peeta finally said.

"Thanks," Katniss said quietly.

"You couldn't have been wearing that all day at school."

"No," Katniss said. "I changed in the bathroom just before we walked home."

"So that was your errand? I love it. You're like a present to me."

Katniss smiled at this praise. "You first," Katniss said.

"Should I undress or did you want to do the unwrapping?"

Katniss started to reach out towards Peeta before changing her mind. "You can do it," she said softly.

Peeta smiled back as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Standing up, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. His cock was already hard in anticipation and Katniss gasped as he stood back up.

"It's so big!" Katniss gasped. "Did that really fit inside me?"

"It fit quite nicely, as I recall," Peeat said.

"If I knew it was that big, I don't know if I would have let you." Katniss started to reach out towards Peeta, before hesitating.

"It's okay," Peeta said, closing the distance between them. "I won't bite." Peeta put his hands around her, pushing her towards his bare body. Her hand, already partially outstretched, grazed across his cock. Almost instinctively, she wrapped her hand around it, holding it firmly, as the rest of her body is pushed against his.

Peeta leaned down to kiss Katniss, while he moved his hips slightly to slide his cock in her hand. Returning the kiss, Katniss's hand unconsciously took up the rhythm and was very gently stroking his cock.

Stepping back, Peeta asked, "Is it my turn to unwrap the presents?"

Katniss blushed again before nodding. Peeta led her to the edge of the bed where she sat down. Peeta knelt in front of her and put his hands around her neck. While his lips found hers, his hands untied the bow behind her neck and let the released ribbons cascade down her back.

Breaking the kiss, Peeta gaze followed his hands as they trailed down her shoulders towards the bow between her breasts. As his hands pulled the bow apart the material fell away to reveal her round perfection. Crowning each soft breast was a large, light brown areola surrounding a wide nipple.

Katniss's hands moved to cover her breasts, but Peeta gently held them down at her side. "They look perfect," he said, his hands moving to cup each one gently in his palm.

"Really?" Katniss asked with still a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

Peeta swirled his thumb over the surface, flicking across the nipple, while the rest of his hand applied gentle massaging pressure to the bottom of the swells. "Absolutely. Besides, if you didn't let me see them, I couldn't do this." He bent his head down to close his lips over her right nipple.

Katniss gave a sharp intake of breath as the intense feeling shot through her. Her hands moved to his head, running through his hair and trying to pull him closer. Each lick of his tongue shot a spark of pleasure through her body. By the time Peeta has moved to her second breast, her eyes were closed as she focused on the feelings being generated.

Peeta's hands moved down her torso to the bow ties on the sides of her hips. With both bows untied, he was able to peel the fabric open, revealing a mat of fine brown hair around her already slick pussy.

Katniss felt her pussy being exposed and opened her eyes. Again, her hands moved to try and cover herself, but Peeta gently moved them away. She felt herself being laid back on the bed as Peeta spread her legs further apart. "What are you do…" she started to ask before howling in pleasure when Peeta's tongue made contact with her pussy lips.

Katniss collapsed back on the bed as Peeta spread her legs wider in order to stroke his tongue further and deeper through her pussy lips. He alternated between long, slow strokes, and quick licks; circling around her opening and diving right in. Katniss never thought anything could feel so good. Her hands were clutching the bed sheets as she bucked her hips up, trying to force Peeta's face deeper. She could feel her insides boiling as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her. When Peeta's lips closed over her clit, she could feel the explosion of her orgasm crash through her.

Peeta felt Katniss tremble under her with the release of her orgasm. Katniss's excitement was infectious and Peeta's cock has been oozing lubrication for quite some time. Seeing Katniss laid out in orgasmic bliss fueled his desire. He stood up and positioned himself over her prone body. His oozing cock easily slid into Katniss's wet pussy as the two joined into one. In his excited state, he knew he wouldn't last long and was pumping into her pussy with reckless abandon.

Katniss felt Peeta move up and penetrate into him. Even though she was coming down from the high of the best orgasm of her life his hard presence inside her brought her new energy. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Peeta as he drove fast and hard into her. She could feel herself slide slightly on the bed with each strong stroke as Peeta drove himself to his own release.

Unable to prolong the excitement any longer, Peeta pushed deeply into Katniss's pussy and held himself there as burst after burst of his sperm jetted deep into her pussy. Katniss's hands held him tight, holding him deep inside to ensure that none of his essence escaped.

In some ways, Katniss felt that the sex was almost a disappointment after the orgasm she got from being licked. However, holding Peeta close in her arms and in her pussy brought a sense of closeness that couldn't be replaced. The two held each other close, side-by-side, as they each recovered from their highs.

"Don't you wish you'd let me look earlier?" Peeta said as they lay beside each other.

Her strong instincts not completely suppressed, Katniss's hands moved to cover herself in response to his statement. Then she caught herself and giggled, "It wasn't so bad, I guess. Unwrapping gifts is fun."

"But it's the present inside that matters most," he concluded.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
